Power Rangers: Elemental Envoys
After the mysterious monstrosities of legend are realsed, the mother of a child prodigy and mechanical mastermind must recruit five teens to take on the powers of the Elemental Envoys to stop the frces of evil from destroying Earth. Rangers * Takuya Vegaku: A hot-headed 16 year-old boy, he now leads the team as the Red Ranger of Flames. * Subumi Miyazaki: A calm and collected 18 year-old girl, she holds the powers of the Blue Ranger of Ice and Water. * Seda Miyazaki: A silent 14 year-old girl who isn't with the other Rangers most of the time, she is Subumi's little sister, and was chosen to become the Green Ranger of Nature. * Camillio Kimimaro: A 16 year-old boy who knows everything there is to know about mythological stuff. He is the Yellow Ranger of Thunder. * Tayuya Vegaku: A calm and smart 16 year-old girl who is the twin sister of Takuya, she was chosen to become the Pink Ranger of Air. Skeletal Beasts/Soul Rangers/Envoys of Horror * Seth Graystone/White Skeletal Beast: A 14 year-old boy, he was the original Blue Ranger of Ice, but was defeated by Kellzor. He was transformed into the White Skeletal Beast and fought Seda, and formed a psychic link to her, telling her to free him. He was freed by her and became very close to her, before he joined the team as the White Soul Ranger of Life. *Jack Baron/Black Skeletal Beast: An 18 year-old boy who was the original Red Ranger of Flame, he led an attack against Kellzor, which resulted in him and his brother being defeated and mutated. He was changed into the Black Skeletal Beast, yet had no mind left in his body, leaving him as a midnless skeleton. After realising that Takuya is doing his job as leader right, Jack joins the team as the Black Soul Ranger of Death. Zords * Red Dragon Zord: Takuya's current Zord, it holds the Powers of Fire, and is the Destined Guardian of the Red Envoy. He forms the torso, head, and arms of the Megazord Formation 001: Mythic Warrior. * Green Sprite Zord: Seda's current Zord, it holds the Powers of Nature, and is the Destined Guardian of the Green Envoy. She forms the left leg of the Mythic Warrior. * Pink Harpy Zord: Tayuya's current Zord, it holds the Powers of Air, and is the Destined Guardian of the Pink Envoy. She forms the sword handle of the Mythic Warrior's Sword. * Yellow Pegasus Zord: Cam's current Zord, it holds the Powers of Thunder, and is the Destined Guardian of the Yellow Envoy. He forms the blade oft he Mystic Warrior's Sword. * Blue Siren Zord: Subumi's current Zord, it holds the Powers of Ice and Water, and it is the Destined Guardian of the Blue Envoy. She forms the right leg of the Mythic Warrior. * Black Scythe Zord: Jack's current Zord, it holds the Powers of Death, and it is the Destined Guardian of the Black Envoy. He can be used as a weapon for all of the Megazords. * White Reaper Zord: Seth' current Zord, it holds the Powers of Life, and it is the Destined Guardian of the White Envoy. He forms the armor of the Mythic Knight, and the main body of the Reaper Megazord. Villains * Kellzor: A skeletal monster that currently leads the Hades Cult, he transformed Seth and Jack into monsters, and they returned the favor as the White and Black Rangers, killing him forever. ** Skullzacs: The personal footsoldiers of Kellzor, they are hideous skeletons. * Fraken-Monster: A science creation that gained its own free will long ago, it killed the scientist that made it, and was sealed away in a place without electricity. It was rebooted by the Ghost of his Maker, and absorbed electricity, almost killing Cam. Cam used his Zord to overload the Fraken-Monster's Electro-Bolts, causing him to shut down forever. * Noseferatu, King of the Living Dead: A pale vampire that gains more power for each person he bites, he can turn people into vampires, which he did to make Vamps. ** Vamps: Humans that are turned into Vampires by Noseferatu, they can only be destroyed by a cross, sunlight, or by biting themselves. Seda and Tayuya were turned into Envoy Vamps, but all of the victims were returned to normal when the Envoys and Blade killed Noseferatu. * Lycanthrope, the Werewolf King: A werewolf with grey fur with sharp claws and fangs, he is unable to see the White Ranger in broad daylight, as it released a silver reflection at him. He tried to turn the Rangers into Lupines, but failed when Selene helped Seth kill Lycanthrope with his Silver Reflection. ** Lupines: Humans that have been clawed or bitten by Lycanthrope turn into Lupines, and they can spread Lycanthrocy through their bites and cuts. They were returned to normal ater Lycanthrope died. * Category:Fan Fiction